


Much Required TLC

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bathtime Puns, Comfort, Fluff, Magic Hands, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skeleton Boyfriend, Stressed Reader, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one thing after another and you're just about at your breaking point. It's times like these where you're thankful for things like teleportation...</p><p>And a boyfriend who understands that some times you need to hide away for awhile before dealing with the reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Required TLC

How horrid. How absolutely, stupidly horrid. You should have just stayed in bed today. Hidden away from the problems that had riddled your day with nightmarish situations. All you could think about during your trek home from the office was the father of a certain pair of skeletons. 

Ah, Gaster. The skeleton who could make your problems melt away like heat to ice. He was quite literally the light at the end of a dark tunnel’s worth of a day. 

When your little home finally came into view you stopped in your tracks. Your mother stood outside the door, glaring accusingly at the figure on your porch. Upon closer inspection, you found that it was Gaster. 

You trembled. Everything had just gotten so much worse. 

“____!” Your mother shrieked, “You dare! How could you live with this thing?!”

You scowled. Of course a simple ‘hello’ would not greet you. No, just demands, accusations, and general hatred. 

“We’re a couple mom.” You snapped, “So what?”

“Don't you sass me little girl. I came all this way after finding out that you were living with one of those freaks! Through your boss no less!” 

“But why?! So what?! I'm dating Gaster! That doesn't warrant a visit!”

“...____?” Gaster called out softly. 

You spun to face him, the gentle concern on his face nearly breaking you in two. It...you didn't want to do this anymore. No more. 

Turning towards your mother you glared, “I love him. End of discussion!”

“____!”

“No!” You screamed, “You can't save me! I'm not in danger! And if you can't accept the truth of the matter then just take a walk right out of my life!” You gripped your hair in frustration, tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. 

And then all at once, arms encircled you. There was a dull lurch that seemed to flip your stomach in all directions as you plunged into darkness. 

When the feelings and blackness faded you found yourself in a dimly lit room. You twisted around and found Gaster standing behind you with a soft expression of concern. 

“Oh, you...you did…” you began weakly. 

“Yes.”

“Mm.”

You turned away, leaning against him as the exhaustion seemed to weigh you down all at once. You wilted, turning to bury your face in Gaster’s torso. His black turtleneck smelled of spice and general lab smells. 

You only let out a choked sob once…

Gaster lifted you into his arms and cradled you softly. Soft whispers leaving his lips in quiet Wing Ding. Consoling, comfort, promise, and low cooing filled that small bubble around the two of you. 

Gaster moved toward one of the undefined masses in the dimness you assumed to be furniture. It sank under his weight when he sat down. 

Perhaps a bed or a couch. 

Scooting back so he could fold his legs, Gaster deposited you in his lap and brushed away your tears. His other hand gently kneaded the back of your neck while phantom hands ghosted about your body. 

Calmly stroking through your hair. 

Lightly ghosting up and down your arms. 

Tracing patterns along your spine. 

You managed to stop sobbing, only giving the occasional hiccup as your brushed hair away from your flushed face. 

“I-I'm sorry. I got your turtleneck all messy.” You blurted. 

“Do not fret over it darling,” Gaster said softly, “it can be cleaned.”

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the sticky tear tracks along your cheeks and jawline. 

“Your face can also use some cleaning.” He added with a light chuckle. 

You averted your eyes with a weak chuckle and deflated. You were just so…

Gaster rubbed his thumbs along your shoulders. “Are you feeling better, love?”

You let out a shaky chuckle, lacking in humor, “I...I'm just so tired Gaster. The amount of hate and expectation and just-Bullshit! I...I simply...can't…”

Gaster hugged you tightly. “Talk to me, please. I would rather you share in your stress than feel it bottled up over time. It never ends well...never.”

You felt yourself tremble as dams broke and floodgates swept through you. And yet he stayed with you, gently rocking you along as you poured out your emotions and, figuratively, bore your soul to the skeletal scientist before you. 

You didn't know how long it lasted, nor did you care. But the next morning you found yourself in the arms of Gaster, enveloped by his much larger body. You snuggled deeper into him, enjoying his scent. 

There was a rumble from the skeleton’s chest as he peered down at you. 

“Water we going to do with you?”

You raised a brow as your skin prickled. There was something brewing in that man’s head. 

“If you like my scent so much we should shower together. I'm sure you'll figure out how to replicate it.” He smiled at you. 

You flushed red and buried your head deeper into his clothing. He rumbling with mirth once more. 

“I'll keep the hygiene jokes to a minimum. I may adore those shower puns but I can't stand bath puns.” Gaster winked. 

“Oh my god, Wing Ding Gaster...I swear.”

“Not that often.” 

You gave him a look. That skeleton and his sass, “You're very lucky I love you.”

“And I, you.”

You smiled at him before giggling, “You know Dr. G, I feel much better already. Especially after you medicated me with some of your -side- affections.”

Now it was Gaster’s turn to blush and grin. “It's getting better.”

“I do my best.” You flashed him a grin before giggling. 

Gaster merely smiled down at you. Even if it was only for a while, if he could make you smile like that…

He'd do anything.


End file.
